The present invention relates to an improved vertical-slide clothes-hanging device.
Vertical-slide clothes-hanging devices are known in the art, which comprise a horizontal clothes-hanger rod (designed for receiving hanging clothes) coupled with one or two side bearing levers, each extending from a suitable kinematic mechanism contained inside a shell fixed to the shoulder of a piece of furniture or to side walls of a wall compartment, or other bearing surface.
This creates an extremely useful vertical-sliding mechanism which, when assembled in the upper part of a wardrobe, for example, carries the clothes downwards and viceversa.
In a known manual version, said vertical-sliding clothes-hanging device also comprises a handle or grip constrained to the clothes-hanging rod, whereby the user can manoeuvre the clothes-hanging device both downwards and upwards.
Gentle movements are ensured by balancing means cooperating with said manoeuvring kinematic mechanisms of the levers.
In a known electronic version, the mechanism is provided with an electric gearmotor which, automatically controlled through a remote-control unit, allows the upward and downward movement of the clothes-hanger rod.
The above-mentioned mechanism is described, for example, in European patent EP0741986 of the same Applicant.
The downward rotation movement (descent of the clothes-hanger rod) and upward rotation movement (ascent of the clothes-hanger rod) must be efficient both when the rod is fully loaded and also when it is almost unloaded.
As the most burdensome functioning condition is obtained when the rod is fully loaded, the sizing of the kinematic mechanisms is consequently often effected under this condition of maximum load allowable.
This often implies, however, that in an intermediate loaded or overloaded condition, the functioning is not completely regular, and the clothes-hanger rod reaches the run-end positions rather abruptly (i.e. with a significant angular velocity), bumping against the run-ends.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a clothes-hanging device of the type mentioned above, capable of functioning optimally regardless of the load conditions, with fluid functioning and without any bumps at the run-ends, that is relatively economical, easy to install and sturdy.
This objective has been reached by a vertical-slide clothes-hanging device of the type indicated in the first claim.